Witch Hunt
by Na1n
Summary: Kurosaki Ichigo was the crowned prince of the Seireitei Kingdom. Kuchiki Rukia was the witch that fell for him. When the priestess of the kingdom finds out about the witchcraft between the two, what will she do? IchiRuki. AU. One-shot.


_**A/N: **_**Hello! Haha, this is what has been occupying my time lately. This darn muse wouldn't leave me alone. I plan on hopefully getting back on track with my other fics. With that being said, let me just tell you a few things.**

**This one-shot is based on the vocaloid song, Witch Hunt, which I fell in love with just recently. I came across JubyPhonic P's English cover of it and just immediately came a muse for an IchiRuki fic. Ichigo is based off of Gakupo's character, Rukia is based off of Luka, and Riruka is based off of Miku. I did add a few of my own scenes in here, just to get the story running in order.**

**I guess you could call this like a song fic, but I didn't use all of the lyrics and I didn't put them in order.**

**THIS IS ONLY A ONE-SHOT. PLEASE DON'T ASK ME TO CONTINUE IT.**

**Enjoy and tell me what ya think!**

**DISCLAIMER****: Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo. This song isn't mine at all. English lyrics belong to JubyPhonic P. **

**WARNINGS****: OOCness in some ways. Sexual content.**

**SPECIAL THANKS TO****: WhiteMoonofDeath for pushing me to finish this BI**

_Witch Hunt_

* * *

"_Come now, gather around—behold such a saddening tale._

_Come now, leave not behind your handkerchief; it may keep you well._

_One time, long, long ago, there lived a young witch in the land. _

_Ah, yes, she came to __**love**__ a young prince, so the story goes."_

* * *

That day in the village, they had quite a windy spell. Ladies struggled to keep the skirts of their frilled dresses down, and children were kept inside due to the sand being swept up. One woman, however, loved the wind. She loved the feeling of it brushing through her long dark locks, blowing it into her face. She laughed lightly as it did so while she walked along the cobblestone roads. The girl sighed and looked up to the clear blue sky, sunlight warming her face.

The wind picked up once more, blowing her hair forward once again and causing the lilac ribbon in her hair to come undone and slip among the wind's clutches. Gasping, she reached up, only to realize she was much too short. "Ah!"

The dark-haired beauty watched however as another hand swiped up and caught it. Quickly recognizing who it was, she smiled. "Ichigo," she murmured. The vibrant male simply grinned in response and walked over to her, grabbing her hand from her side and placing the ribbon in it.

"Yo, Rukia,"

She simply rolled her eyes and tied her hair back into a loose ponytail once more. "Fool," Rukia scowled once she had finished. "That is not how a prince is supposed to speak."

Ichigo puffed out his cheeks in embarrassment before crossing his arms across his chest. "Excuse you, but that's not the way to talk to your future 'King of Seireitei' here," he raised an eyebrow. Rukia merely scoffed, whacking the male on the back of the head.

"Whatever you say, _Prince_ Ichigo," she smirked. It was always like this with the two of them. They'd have small skirmishes here and there, but through and through each other knew they were only teasing. The two joyed in riling each other up.

As Rukia was busy with chuckling over the angry look on Ichigo's face, wiping the tears from her eyes, a hand cupped her cheek, forcing her to look up before lips sealed over her own in a kiss. Her eyes were wide with initial shock, at first, before she closed his violet hues and kissed him back.

After the few months she'd come to know Ichigo, Rukia had somehow fallen for the young prince. Around him, she smiled, laughed, and even got angry, but she felt complete. To her, there was nothing more reassuring than being by his side.

But, there was one downside to this fact.

Yes, Rukia was a witch. If anyone were to find out, she'd be burned to death—killed. She wanted to tell Ichigo, but she feared he would be disgusted, like all of the other villagers. No one knew her secret, and no one was to find out.

* * *

"_No need for a magic to stop time. No spell can achieve what I feel._

_Love bounding through every hour, joy lights a new day."_

* * *

As the two blushed from the contact before smiling, another woman watched from a few paces away. Her magenta eyes were wide and unbelieving. This maiden was the priestess of Seireitei's church, Dokugamine Riruka. She'd no idea of the prince's relation to that woman. In fact, she had never seen Ichigo ever look at a girl like _that_. He didn't even look at Lady Orihime, his busty friend, in that way.

That was a look of pure love and adoration.

The priestess gritted her teeth before hurriedly gripping the cross that hung above her breast. That was just it. There was no way Ichigo would ever look at a girl that way. Riruka knew that woman he smiled so lovingly to was, ultimately, a sorceress. Kuchiki Rukia was a witch, a soulless being that needed to be rid from this world.

Dashing away from the scene, Riruka ran towards the church, gripping the skirt of her dress as she did so. She would free Ichigo from that damn woman's spell, even if it meant the end of her life.

* * *

Gasps and uneven breathing sounded in the room, causing their love-making to become even more passionate. The fair-haired male threw his head back, sweat sprinkling through the air as a rush of desire ran up his spine. "Ru…kia," he groaned, his body moving against the smaller woman's.

Their hands were twined on either side of Rukia's head, two pairs of hooded eyes gazing at each other's fuming faces. Panting, the prince lifted a hand, pressing his lips against the smaller pallid one within his grasp. However, surprising him, Rukia wiggled her fingers to slip them between his lips. Hooded caramel eyes slid shut and Ichigo suckled on her fingers eagerly, eliciting a moan from his lover.

Almost like a chain reaction, the girl beneath him shuddered in orgasm; and not but a few seconds later, Ichigo gasped aloud and released his seed within her, the force causing him to collapse on top of her bare body.

As they both caught their breath, the prince shifted and maneuvered himself in a more comfortable position, resting his head on her chest. The young witch smiled softly and ran a hand through his sweat-slickened hair. She'd always loved the color of his hair; it reminded her of the sun. And if there was anything she'd use to describe her love, it would be the sun. It was warm and shone brightly, just like Ichigo.

Placing a kiss at the top of his head, she stroked his cheek lovingly. "I love you, Ichigo," she whispered, violet eyes softening.

"What part?"

"Excuse me?" the woman blinked, not understanding what the younger male was getting at.

With a bright grin, Ichigo twisted around in her arms once more, balancing himself up on his elbows, their faces mere inches apart. Moving a long strand of raven tresses from the side of her face, the prince smirked. "Which part of me do you love?"

It was a sudden question and immediately different answers flooded into her brain. There were so many things. Too many parts of Ichigo that she loved so dearly, even the stubborn side to him she enjoyed. Rukia opened her mouth, but then closed it. Ichigo only watched, intrigued by her struggle. With a sigh, she lifted a hand and pinched his cheek hard, tugging on it. "Ha! What makes you think I would love anything about a fool like you?"

"Ow!" He exclaimed, batting her hand away and scowling at her reply. "I'm serious, you know!"

Rukia rolled her eyes. "Oh, be quiet, I am only joking."

Then, she smiled. "I love so many parts of you that it is hard for me to choose. But, to me, your heart is the most kind of any in the world." Rukia pressed a hand to his chest, directly above his heart. Ichigo's cheeks immediately flushed red at her words and an "oh" escaped his lips.

"What about me?" Rukia asked, grasping his chin between her index finger and thumb.

"Huh?" Ichigo blinked before giving an innocent smile, his eyes closing in glee. "I love every part of you, Rukia!"

Oh, that was right. This wasn't real, none of it was.

The woman gave a fake smile and caressed his cheek. "I am glad. Come now, we must get some rest." The orange-haired boy nodded, moving to lie beside his lover, spooning against her back.

"Rukia?" he suddenly whispered to her.

"Yes, Ichigo?"

"Can I see you tomorrow too?"

Rukia sighed. Tomorrow was her usual weekly magic training day, a day in which she'd go to the deepest parts of the forest to practice spells and witchcraft in secret. "Sorry, Ichigo, but I will be out in a nearby town to shop. I should be back around late evening, though."

"Alright, I'll wait for you at your cottage," he cuddled closer to her. "Night, Rukia."

"Goodnight, Ichigo."

Clenching her fists, she cradled them to her chest. Why was she doing such a thing, such an unforgiveable act? It was only time before she was caught. However, this man, Ichigo, was too tempting. Ever since she'd first witnessed him playing with the village children, Rukia's heart had flooded with warmth. He was a prince, yet he was kind to all, even the peasants.

It'd taken her several days to convince herself to actually do it and cast the spell. She loved being with Ichigo every moment of the day, but she regretted taking claim of something that wasn't hers—his heart.

* * *

"_One time, long, long ago, there lived a young witch in the land._

_Ah, yes, she came to __**trick**__ a young prince, so the story goes."_

* * *

"ICHIGOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

With a growl, the prince easily dodged his father's well-placed kick to his back, causing the infamous King of Seireitei to crash into the wall of Ichigo's chambers.

"What the hell was that for?!" he exclaimed to Isshin as the older man got to his feet, rubbing his head.

"My son, Dokugamine-san has requested to meet with you in the palace garden!" Isshin bellowed with an overdone motion to the door.

Furrowing his brows, Ichigo stood. "What could Riruka want? I already met with her the other day about the festival preparations."

The King gave a shrug. "She didn't exactly specify, only that it was important." The ginger sighed, scratching at his head before making his way out of his chambers. He gave a simple wave to his father as he disappeared.

The entrance outside was just beyond the lower corridor where Ichigo's room was located. It didn't take him very long to make it outside to the cool breeze. The pigtailed priestess stood, back facing him as she softly touched the petals of a withering rose.

"What's this about, Riruka?" he asked, hands stuffed into the pockets of his pants. The girl turned, startled at his sudden appearance, gripping her cross in fear. Ichigo made a face at her reaction. Riruka wasn't usually the one to be skirmish and fearful.

"Ichigo-sama, there is something I must tell you," she said, approaching the prince, cross still in her palms. "It's about that—that _woman_ you spend your time with."

Now he was highly suspicious. He raised a brow. "Rukia? What about her?"

"Ichigo-sama! You're being tricked by that woman!" Riruka spoke up. "She is a witch!"

Caramel eyes widened in shock before narrowing in anger. "What the hell, Riruka?! I've been with Rukia for a while now; don't you think I would have noticed if she was a witch?"

Gritting her teeth, the red-headed woman shoved a finger into his chest. "That's just it, Ichigo-sama! She kept all of the magic out of sight! How else would she be able to trick you?" she growled. "Tell me, do you ever once remember a time in which you weren't attracted to Rukia since you've met her?"

He gave a sneer, attempting to reply, only to find that he couldn't find anything to rebuttal with. His eyes were wide. "I-It's not true. Rukia would never—"

"I would never lie to you, Ichigo," Riruka murmured, her eyes softening. "I need you to help me. If we destroy this witch, you can be freed from her curse."

"But…" Ichigo's hands clenched into tight fists, and he shook his head. He needed to be strong. It was nothing but an illusion—his feelings were false. "I-I'll help you."

The priestess smiled gently. "I knew you were a smart boy."

* * *

Rukia smiled as she spotted her dear lover leaning against the wall of her small cottage. With her basket in hand, she hurried over to where he stood. "Ichigo?" she asked when he stayed silent. That was odd. Ichigo was rarely quiet. She could hardly get him to shut up half the time.

"Why?" It was a small, quiet whisper.

"What?" She asked. What was he talking about? Before she could think any more on the subject, however, Rukia was roughly pulled by her arm and pushed against the stone wall.

"Why? Why'd you trick me, Rukia?" Ichigo whispered, his tone obviously that of hurt. The witch's eyes went wide in realization. He'd found out. He'd found out about her spell and how she'd messed with his heart.

"Ichigo, please, listen to me I—"

"Don't give me that trash!" he shouted, brown eyes burning with fury. "You messed with me! I thought what I felt was real, and for the first time, I actually loved a girl! But you—you _lied _to me."

As the prince spoke, Rukia spotted the glow of fire illuminating the pathway from the woods. It wasn't long before she realized it was a mob of villagers, armed with pitchforks and torches.

They'd hurt Ichigo too.

"Ichigo, run, they—, "she was shushed by a hand weaving into her long raven tresses, lifting them. Violet hues gazed up at the man before her. His teeth were gritted as though he were in great pain and his tangerine bangs hooded over his eyes. Rukia's eyes went huge in horror as Ichigo quickly rose his black blade and sliced her hair clean off from the neck down.

* * *

"_Rukia, your hair's really long!"_

"_Really? Haha, I have not cut it in years. Do you think I should trim it?"_

"_Nah, I like it long. Keep it that way."_

* * *

"Ichi…go?" she croaked as the village members rushed over and grabbed Rukia roughly, forcing her to her knees. The prince simply said nothing and turned away as they forced her out of her intricate gown, leaving her in her underwear—a simple cloth dress. The raven-haired witch struggled to fight the men off, only to be forced all the way down to the dirt as they tied her wrists together with rope.

She felt numb, horribly so. Rukia never believed Ichigo would ever side with these people. Spell or no spell, she had thought they'd be friends. Of course, she'd assumed wrong. But, she had no reason to be angered with the boy. It was her fault after all. She had messed with him against his will. This was her price to pay.

Even so, nothing felt right. She didn't like this, not at all.

As the men dragged her along, presumably to the town square where they would burn her, Rukia met the eyes of a magenta-haired woman. The woman smirked and walked along happily. So that was it. The priestess, Riruka, was the one to have told Ichigo. Rukia had no idea how she'd found out, but that didn't matter. She was the one who tore Ichigo away and turned him into a simple-minded fool.

* * *

"_Tie me tight to a cross. _

_I look longing at the sky._

_Penitence for your crime! Penitence and your life!_

_If I pray, who will hear? I am drowning in their tears._

_Devotion turned to dusty tombs._

_If my love was just a curse, then I have only tears to shed._

_Penitence for your crime! Penitence and your life!_

_Let it light; let it burn out bright and with it all your spite!_

_Feel now the weight of death and soon."_

* * *

He watched as she was tied roughly to the cross in the center of the small round center of the village. Ichigo fought the strong urge to dash and get her down from there, but he continued telling himself it was only a trick. Rukia's spell was probably still affecting his emotions.

"Men, gather your torches!" Riruka shouted, a bible in one hand and a staff in the other. The other villagers stood back, gripping their crosses tightly and murmuring prayers beneath their breath. Some even chanted for the witch to burn in Hell.

The witch cried and sobbed in shame and in anger. Her eyes were tightly closed, unable to look down in fear that she would catch Ichigo's hateful expression. Rukia wanted to remember Ichigo smiling brightly, a smile that was only shown to her.

* * *

"_Come now, open your eyes._

_Look up at the flames in the sky._

_Come now, do not forget those embers are the final judge."_

* * *

She had to be strong and noble. Rukia would let them burn her alive with dignity. Tears spilled over her cheeks, but Rukia's watery eyes opened and looked toward the night sky filled with stars. It was a beautiful scene. Yet she was saddened. Her bright sun was gone. If only the warmth would be able to embrace her again.

It was then that the villagers holding torches approached and lit the pile of assorted branches and twigs at the feet of the cross. Slowly they became engulfed in flames. Rukia's time was running out. Giving up on being noble, she glanced down and glared furiously at the priestess.

"I cannot believe all the fools you've gathered here! You fed them dirty lies!" the witch shouted, resisting against her restraints, wanting to point her finger at the maiden.

"Lies?" Riruka questioned. "I'm only doing what is right! Not only are you indeed a witch, but you've tricked Ichigo-sama, the prince of Seireitei!"

Rukia didn't miss Ichigo flinching at the priestess's claim. "Y-You are right," her voice shook with the guilt crawling from her throat. "I-I am Kuchiki Rukia, sister of the great wizard, Kuchiki Byakuya."

"So you admit to it? Then, why are you saying that I am lying? I have only said the truth!" the other girl retorted.

"I…did not trick him. I truly love Kurosaki Ichigo. However, if this love is only but a curse, then I will have to take my leave."

Her violet hues seemed to glow and burn, just like the embers of the fire currently eating away at the wooden cross. The witch threw her head back as huge white wings erupted from her back. Gasps were heard throughout the crowd and Riruka quickly shouted for the men to stop her from escaping. However, all were too scared to approach. Rukia broke away from the rope constraining her with ease.

Ascending towards the heavens, the raven-haired woman gave one last look. "I curse you, Dokugamine Riruka, but you…," In a swirl of ivory feathers, Rukia transformed into a small dove and flew in the opposite direction.

"_I bless you, Kurosaki Ichigo."_

"RUKIA!" the prince screamed, a look of horror taking over his features as he reached, the small dove only becoming as small as the stars in his view. Grasping nothing but a white feather, Ichigo fell to his knees.

The blackened cross tumbled to the ground in a pit of ashes as he sobbed.

* * *

"_Take these tears, tell their story, and please don't forget to cry._

_Feel now the wait of death and lies."_


End file.
